Conventional covers, such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,585 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 260,149, are designed to cover the entire mower, lower edges of the cover being supported by the ground rather than the mower. These conventional type covers are simply placed in position, over the lawn mower, after the lawn mower has been moved to a permanent storage position or temporary resting place. However, the lawn mower is not easily moved (e.g., during transport) after the lawn mower has been covered since the cover contacts the ground.
In a different type of conventional lawn mower cover, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,977, the cover extends just below the bottom of the lawn mower deck and is provided with an inwardly projecting lower edge which fits under the deck for securing the cover to the deck. Means for
magnetically securing the cover to the lawn mower are also provided, including an inflatable tube on which the magnetic means are secured. In removing the cover, the tube is inflated to break the force of magnetic attraction thereby releasing the cover. Thus, the mower may be transported with the protective cover in place. Nonetheless, construction of the cover, particularly with respect to the magnetic means, is complicated and expensive to produce. Furthermore, since the magnets are subjected to a relatively severe working environment, they consequently may be broken, fouled or demagnetized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,298 relates to a cutting cover for use with a harvesting device. Again, the cover is complex in design and must be both mechanically and magnetically secured to the deck of the mower. Furthermore, unlike the present invention, the cover is intended to remain in place during the cutting operation.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described limitations and, in particular, e is directed to a cover having a simple, cost effective design, and which is easily yet effectively secured to a lawn mower such that the lawn mower may be transported with the cover in place.